movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sid Phillips
Sidney "Sid" Phillips is the main antagonist of Toy Story. He is Andy's former next door neighbor, Scud's owner, and Hannah's older brother. Relatives *Hannah Phillips (younger sister) *Mr. Phillips (father) *Mrs. Phillips (mother) Quotes * Yes! * Incoming! * Yes! He's gone! He's history! * Gotcha! * Yes! * A Buzz Lightyear? No way! * Hey! * All right! Double prizes! * Let's go home and play. * Whoa, Scud! Hey, boy! * Sit! Good boy. * Hey, I got something for you, boy. * Ready, set, now! * Hannah! Hey, Hannah! * Did I get my package in the mail? * What do you mean you don't know? * Oh, no, Hannah. Look, Janie! * She's sick. * I'll have to perform one of my operations. * Oh, no, we have a sick patient here, nurse. * Prepare the OR, stat! * Patient is prepped. * No one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before. * Now, for the trick part. Pliers! * Doctor, you've done it! * Hannah! Janie's all better now. * She's lying! Whatever she says, it's not true! * Oh, a survivor. Where's the rebel base? Talk! * I can see your will is strong. * Well, we have ways of making you talk. * Where are your rebel friends now? * All right! * Not now, Mom! I'm busy! * It came! It finally came! * "The Big One." * "Extremely dangerous. Keep out of reach of children." * Cool! What am I gonna blow? * Man, hey where's that wimpy cowboy doll? * Yes. I've always wanted to put a spaceman into orbit. * Oh, no! Oh, man! * Sid Phillips reporting. * Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. * Tomorrow's forecast: sunny. * Sweet dreams. * I wanna ride the pony. * Oh, yeah! Time for lift-off! * To infinity and beyond! * Uh, Mission Control, is the launchpad construction complete? * Uh, Roger, rocket is now secured to guide wire. * We are currently obtaining the ignition sticks. * Countdown will commence momentarily. Stand by. * Hey, Mom? Where are the matches? * Oh, oh, wait, here they are. * Never mind. * Houston, all systems are go. * Requesting permission to launch. * Hey, how'd you get out here? * Oh, well, you and I can have a cookout later. * Houston, do we have permission to launch? * Uh, Roger, permission granted. * You are confirmed at T minus ten seconds, and counting. * Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! * What? * It's busted. * We? * The toys! The toys are alive! * Nice toy. Trivia * Sid makes a cameo appearance in Toy Story 3 as a garbageman. Gallery SidPhillips.jpg Category:Animated Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pixar Villains Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Torturer Category:Siblings Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Fearmongers Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Kid Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Cowards Category:Horror Villains Category:Outcast Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadomasochists Category:Short-tempered villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Quick-tempered villains Category:Hot-tempered villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Foiled villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Villains defeated by the hero Category:Anti-Villains Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Thief Category:Possibly Redeemed Villains Category:Living Villains